What if we had kids?
by astralheather
Summary: Startled by Phil's question about kids, Dan experiences dreams of the two as parents. Parent!Phan.


**Words:** 1,667

 **Disclaimer:** Winnie-the-Pooh belongs to A. A. Milne, not me. This one-shot is also in no way related to Dan and Phil's real lives. This is fiction.

 **A/N:** There're multiple scenarios in this, but you can interpret them as them being the same family or separate ones.

* * *

"Hey, Dan, what if we had kids?"

They were editing their new Sims video to upload the next day when Phil asked him. Dan froze almost immediately, wondering if Phil was just joking around because they were parents to a virtual person. Or, was he actually considering becoming parents in real life?

"What?" Dan asked, still shocked about Phil's question.

"Wouldn't it be strange if we were parents? I mean, we're two tall geeky guys who play video games and fight over cereal. Imagine having a kid of our own kicking our butts at Mariokart and eating all our cereal before we even wake up. And then we read Winnie-the-Pooh to them before bed," he explained. Phil gave a laugh, no doubt at the idea of Dan having to deal with two people eating his cereal.

"Not my cereal!" Dan cries out. Phil chuckles and stands up with his cup of hot chocolate in hand.

"I'm going to bed. Try not to stay up until three a.m. and fall asleep on tumblr."

"No promises," Dan jokes as Phil sighs and places a quick kiss on his forehead while rolling his eyes.

"Goodnight," he says while leaving the room.

"Night, Phil!" Dan chimes back.

It's just after midnight when his eyes begin to droop.

"Phil and I as parents… That's interesting," he mutters as his head hits the keyboard.

" _Dan,"_ sounded a whisper in his head. Dan ignored it, noting it as his mind playing around with him.

" _Dan,"_ The voice whispered just a bit louder. Once again, Dan ignored it.

"Dan!" Dan's body jerked awake as someone shook heard clicking noises of a keyboard, and saw Phil next to him, realizing he fell asleep while on tumblr again.

"Did I seriously fall asleep in here again?" he yawned. Phil didn't answer, as he appeared to be stifling a laugh. "What? Does my hair look funny? I just woke up!" Phil went over to the door, motioning to Dan to follow him.

"You might want to see this," Phil tells him, grinning.

Phil led him to the kitchen and placed a finger on his lips while pointing to the scene. Right in front of them was their daughter, Danielle, was holding a box of cereal -Dan's cereal- and eating right out of it. Phil turned to Dan, smiling at his pouting expression.

Dan walks in pretending he didn't already know, startling Danielle. She attempted to hide the box behind her back.

"Good morning! Have you had breakfast yet?" Dan asks her. She nods her head 'no,' her eyes wider than the bowl Dan pulled out of the cupboard. Phil walks in as well, clearly struggling not to laugh at the situation.

"Hey! Who's up for pancakes?" Phil exclaims.

"Me!" Danielle shouts, jumping up and down awkwardly with her arms behind her.

"I think I'll stick with cereal this morning, guys," he announces. Danielle's face went from excitement to fear in a split second. Her nervous eyes followed her father as he walked over to another cupboard. "Hmm? It seems my cereal's missing. Do you know where it went?" Danielle nods her head 'no' once again.

"M-maybe L-lion ate it!" She stutters, staring at Dan's bowl on the counter.

"Now, I don't think he ate it. Lion is sitting on the bed and I didn't see any cereal there," Phil tells her. Sharing a glance, Dan and Phil knew they had to end the act.

"Say, is there something behind your back?" Dan asks.

"No." Danielle knew they were onto her. Her grip tightened on the box as Dan knelt down on the floor to her level.

"It's alright. You're not in trouble if you tell us the truth," he assures her. "What's behind your back?" Slowly, hesitantly, Danielle brought the box forward, holding her head down in shame.

"I wanted cereal," she whispers. Dan ruffles her hair.

"Now, that wasn't so bad right? At least you were honest, unlike someone else I know," he remarks, turning his head to Phil. Phil held his hands up in defense. "But, next time, you need to ask one of us okay."

"Okay," Danielle replies.

"Now, are we still on for pancakes?" Phil asks, holding up a frying pan. "I bet I can do a triple flip."

"And I bet those pancakes are going to end up on the ceiling," Dan jokes, picking Danielle up and kisses Phil's pouting face.

* * *

"I win again!" Phil chucks a pillow at the boy's face while Dan pouts.

"Aidan, that's the forty-ninth time you've won," Dan complains.

"You were seriously counting?" Aidan asks.

"Obviously." Dan, Phil, and their twelve-year-old son, Aidan, have been playing Mariokart all evening, and Aidan is the only one winning. Dan is ready to either quit or play something different.

"Well, let's play the next game. Papa, your turn to pick a track," he tells Phil.

"We're doing Rainbow Road this time," he says in hopes of throwing Aidan off. "And this is the last race because it's almost midnight and you've got school tomorrow.

"I'm still gonna win," Aidan boasts. "Just you wait. I'll have fifty wins."

"Nah, I think I'll finally beat you. Rainbow Road is my best track," Dan replies. Aidan ignores his dad's comment and starts the game.

3… 2... 1… Aidan, as Koopa, takes the lead once again. Dan mumbles something unintelligible as he has Donkey Kong make a sharp turn too late, falling off. Phil, as Toad, passes him to fourth place.

"You said this is your best track," says Aidan.

"I just happened to look away from the screen at that moment," Dan stammers, trying and failing to cover up his mistake.

"Mmm," hums Phil. "Denying it, are we?" Dan shoots a quick glare before focusing on his respawned character. Aidan still led the race, much to Dan's dismay. At this point, he didn't care if Phil beat both of them; He just wanted someone to beat Aidan.

It wasn't until the start of the final lap that they had a chance. Phil managed to knock Luigi off the track, earning a spot in second place. Dan was miserably in eighth.

"Phil, please pass Koopa," he mumbles.

"What was that?" Aidan asks.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself." Dan focuses more on Aidan and Phil's screens. Phil hits a final item box, receiving a red shell. Trailing just behind Koopa, he sends out the shell as a last minute hope for victory, but even as Koopa flips in the air, he already passed the finish line, securing first place. Toad crossed for second and Dan flops back on the sofa and stuffs a pillow on his face in defeat.

"Boom! Fifty wins! That was fun," Aidan exclaims while performing a strange dance, if you could call it a dance, around the room.

"I was so close, you know," Phil whines. Dan throws the pillow at Aidan one last time.

"Why don't you take one last victory and get into bed before we do," Dan says.

"You're being a sore loser," Aidan smirks.

"I am not. You need to go to bed." Aidan runs out laughing while Phil plops down next to Dan.

"Great game, wasn't it?" Phil asks. Dan rests his head on Phil's shoulder.

"Fifty wins in a row. How?"

"He must get it from us. Or he's been practicing when we're not around." Phil stands up and helps Dan up.

"Unbelievable," Dan says.

"Well, believe it!" Aidan shouts from his room. Phil laughs at Dan's reaction while heading to his room, Dan following him.

* * *

"AHH!"

"Skylar, shh!" Dan exclaims. The three year old covered Phil's eyes as he lifted her onto his shoulders. They were trying to put her to bed, along with her older brother, Connor. Connor walked into his sister's room in his dinosaur pajamas at the sound of her shriek. He had a book in his hand.

"Can we read this, please?" He begs. Dan takes the book, showing it to Phil.

"Winnie-the-Pooh! Alright, but then we're all going to sleep afterwards," Phil says. He sits on the bed with Skylar squirming in his lap while Dan sits next to him holding Connor. Connor opened the book for Dan to read.

"Here is Edward Bear, coming downstairs now, bump, bump, bump, on the back of his head, behind Christopher Robin…" Dan begins. Skylar finally calms down and watches as Connor flips through the pages, entranced by Dan's voice and the pictures.

…

"He nodded and went out, and in a moment I heard Winnie-the-Pooh-bump, bump, bump-going up the stairs behind him."

Upon finishing the story, Skylar is fast asleep in Phil's arms. Dan smiles, stroking her hair.

"Why don't you go to bed, okay," Phil tells Connor. Connor hops off with a quick "goodnight" and rushes to his room. Phil carefully tucks Skylar into her own bed, and kisses her forehead. "Goodnight, sweetie."

Phil walks to Dan, who was standing in the doorway, ready to turn off the light. After one last look at their sleeping daughter, Dan flips the switch, and they head off to their bedrooms.

Dan awoke to the sunlight shining too bright in his eyes. The video editing software was still open, with the video awaiting publishing. He looked around the room, still confused and tired.

 _Damn, did I fall asleep in here again?_

He remembers their short conversation from the night before about having kids, and thinks about his dreams on the same topic. What if they did have kids? He was sure they'd be great parents, and he knew Phil would agree as well.

Dan walks into the kitchen where Phil had some pancakes ready.

"Morning!" Phil chimes while setting his cup of coffee on the table.

"Hey, Phil," Dan says wearily.

"What's up?"

"Remember what you said about having kids last night?"

"Yeah," Phil replies, wondering, almost sure where Dan was going with this.

"Do you want to have kids?"

Dan was answered with a bright smile and a tight hug.


End file.
